


Riling Him Up

by SLINJG



Category: janiel - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLINJG/pseuds/SLINJG
Summary: This is a continuation of a tumblr anon requested story in which Joey scares Daniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Write a story where Joey is "bothering" Daniel.

Joey crept down the stairs and tiptoed down the hall towards the living room. Pressing his back against the wall, he peeked his head out, barely even daring to breath. Scanning the room he located his prey, and smiled devilishly.

Daniel was sitting on the couch, completely focused on something on his laptop. He leaned forward slightly, squinting at the screen, then he leaned back and started typing, biting his bottom lip while he concentrated.

Joey couldn’t help but note to himself how cute his boyfriend looked while he worked, and he almost felt bad about what he was about to do…but not bad enough to turn back!

He pulled his head back around the corner and took a deep, slow breath, before crouching down and slowly creeping towards his boyfriend, who was typing away, blissfully unaware.

Directly behind the focused boy, Joey sprung up and loudly yelled, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Daniel jumped and jolted, his whole body seeming to spring several inches off the couch as he screeched, “What the fuck?!” Then, realizing what had happened, he clutched his chest dramatically, “Joseph! You almost gave me a heart attack! I hate you!”

Joey, who had collapsed over the back of the couch, laughing uncontrollably, tried to regain his composure. “Oh hush, you love me!” He said, reaching over and touseling the angry boy’s hair.

“Stop it! You’re so nasty to me!” Daniel said, scowling, and crossing his arms over his chest, pouting.

Joey walked around the couch and sat obnoxiously close to his boyfriend, “I sowwy. I love you.” He told him, blinking wide, innocent eyes at Daniel who just scowled back at him.

“Fuck you.” Daniel said, turning his head to stare straight ahead, not looking at Joey, who was pressing his body closer and closer into his space, obnoxiously close.

Joey shrugged, “If you want…” he answered, smirking at Daniel.

Daniel looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, before rolling them, saying, “Leave me alone, I want to get this done.”

“But I want you to watch Game of Thrones with me!” Joey whined dramatically, but Daniel didn’t respond, purposefully ignoring him as he turned his attention back to his blog.

Joey sat still for approximately two seconds before he poked Daniel in the side, “I’m bored.” He complained.

“Go entertain yourself, then.” Daniel replied, dryly.

Joey poked him again, in the side, knowing it would tickle, and then, with the other boy caught off gaurd, he attacked, running his hands all over Daniel’s sides and underarms, tickling him mercilessly.

Daniel flailed around, pushing his computer off to the side, laughing uncontrollably, while trying to gain the upper hand, but completely at the mercy of the smaller boy, who knew just where to tickle him to completely disarm him.

After quite the struggle, Daniel seized an opportunity, gathering his strength and flipping the tables on the other boy, literally flipping Joey backwards and pinning him down on his back.

“Is this what you wanted, little boy?” He said, trapping both of Joey’s wrists over his head in one of his own hands and using the other to return some of the tickles to Joey’s exposed armpit.

Joey squirmed, “No! No no no! Not fair!” He whined in between bursts of uncontainable giggles.

Daniel slid his hand from the smaller boy’s armpit to his throat and squeezed firmly, but gently. “Is this what you wanted?”

Joey bit his lip, and shook his head, hesitating slightly.

“You seem unsure. Maybe this is what you want?” He said, this time sliding his hand to Joey’s chin, and gripping it firmly between his thumb and the rest of his fingers, and holding it still as he pressed a long, slow kiss against J’s waiting lips. He pressed his body down onto the other boy, letting his weight trap him down, while still holding his hands above his head, so he was completely immobile. “Yep, this is definitely what you wanted…” Daniel muttered, moving his mouth to Joey’s neck and lightly nipping at his skin, while grinding his body slowly against the body below him.

Joey whimpered in response.

Daniel looked into Joey’s face smirking, “This is what you want, right, boy?”

Joey nodded, biting is bottom lip again, while he stared back into his boyfriend’s face.

“Use your words, Joseph.” Daniel demanded playfully.

“Yes, this is what I want…” Joey admitted, raising his head, trying to meet the other boy’s lips.

“Oh no, no, no,” Daniel said, moving his head back to avoid the kiss. “You’ve been a bad boy…you don’t get kisses…” 

He continued grinding against Joey, making him squirm underneath him. Daniel could feel his hard dick grinding against his own through the fabric. The mood had changed dramatically. It was as if he was on an emotional rollercoaster, he'd gone from being focused on his blog, to scared, to playful, and now he was consumed with lust. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He looked down into Joey's pouty face, his sparkling grey-green were eyes dilated with arousal. 

He still had Joey's hands pinned above his head, gripped tightly in his own large, strong, hand. He was totally at his mercy, trapped underneath his weight. He pondered his options.

Finally, still looking into Joey's eyes, he spoke, his voice low and filled with lust, "Are you going to be a good boy?"

Joey's face lit up, "Yes, I'll be a good boy. I promise." He said, eagerly nodding his head as he spoke.

Daniel released his wrists and Joey brought his arms down and put them around the back of Daniel's neck, lifting his head, reaching again to kiss him.

Daniel moved his face, again avoiding the kiss. "Nope. You still don't get kisses. You need to prove to me that you can be a good boy," he said, moving his face down so his lips were hovering next to Joey's ear, and continued in a whisper, "You should suck my dick." He gently nipped the boy's soft earlobe and then pulled back to look again into Joey's face. 

Joey smirked and nodded, so Daniel rolled toward the back of the couch so Joey could squirm out from under him then sat up, and Joey quickly positioned himself on his knees, in between Daniel's legs.

Daniel lifted his hips so that Joey could pull down his athletic shorts and undies, and his hard cock sprung free. Joey licked his lips and looked up at Daniel with wide, innocent eyes. Daniel would have rolled his eyes at the innocent facade, he knew his boy was anything but innocent, but he was too eager to feel his dick in Joey's hot, wet, mouth. So instead, he just reached down and gently caressed the back of his hand down Joey's soft cheek, and then ran his hand through his hair before gently nudging his head down towards his waiting cock.

Joey opened his mouth and Daniel groaned with pleasure as his soft lips wrapped around him. Daniel felt like Joey was really good at pretty much everything sexual, but he thought he was particularly skilled with his mouth. He immediately covered his teeth with his lips and quickly had his nose nestled into Daniel's trimmed pubic hair, with Daniel's dick hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh yeah, that's a good boy," Daniel groaned, throwing his head back against the back of the couch, gripping Joey's hair in his hand and stilling his head, savoring the feeling, before releasing him and and letting Joey get to work. 

And work he did, he immediately started bobbing up and and down on his dick, providing just the right amount of pressure, and completely disarming Daniel.

Daniel let his arms droop by his sides, leaning back against the couch, and savoring the feeling as Joey took on a steady rhythm, working his tongue on the underside as he bobbed up and down.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked down at him again as he wrapped his fingers around the base and pulled his mouth away, sticking out his tongue and slowly licking the head like it was an ice cream cone, making eye contact the whole time. Then he circled his tongue around it and slapped it on his wide, flat, tongue, sending jolts up Daniel's spine. 

"God, you're so fucking hot." Daniel told him, throwing his head back again, unable to maintain eye contact with his gorgeous boy while he worshipped his cock like he was born to do it. If he'd continued looking at him a second longer, he would have lost it.

But he quickly realized he wasn't going to last much longer, regardless, as Joey started jerking him quickly while sucking on his cockhead, and playing with his balls at the same time.

Daniel gritted his teeth, trying to hold back, not wanting it to end, but his boy was too skilled, and knew just what he liked, just what he needed to do to make Daniel literally explode. 

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum," he groaned, and Joey started deepthroating him again, gripping his hips and letting his mouth and throat do all the work. 

It only took another few moments and he was cumming hard, buried deep in Joey's hot, wet mouth, his orgasm crashing through him like a freight train.

But Joey didn't stop, he slowly and gently moved his mouth on him, milking every bit of cum out of him. When he was finally done, he pulled back and showed Daniel the milky white substance on his tongue, before swallowing, looking directly into Daniel's eyes the whole time.

Then he quickly scrambled off the floor and into Daniel's lap, straddling him and and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Am I a good boy?" He asked, his voice innocent and small.

"Yes, you're and very good boy." Daniel told him, leaning forward to kiss him.


End file.
